Black Company Wiki:Policy
The current list of editing and community policies of the Black Company Wiki is shown below. Most important of all is the Behavior Policy, which is listed first... please use common sense and goodwill when contributing here. Adding Category:Policy to breakout policy pages will add them to the policy category. Any doubts or questions? Do not hesitate to ask one of the administrators. For the complete list, see . Behavior All contributors must be courteous in their edit summaries, article comments, and messages to other editors. Do not disparage the contributions of previous editors in your edit summaries. If you are reverting another contributor's good faith edit, respectfully explain the reason in your edit summary. All users with the rollback function, including administrators, must only use rollback for spam, vandalism, or bad-faith edits: this is because rollback does not allow an edit summary. Articles Context Context matters! The best contributions include a brief bit of context as to how the newly-added details fit into the larger narrative. Edits to existing articles and brand new pages should be done with reference to the source material where possible. The out-of-universe style Please avoid overly general or vague statements about characters and events. Instead, specify the novel (or short story) in which a particular event occurred. This is the purpose of our headings, which are typically labeled by the names of the novels. Other – admittedly more famous – wikis go to great lengths to establish an "in-universe style" of writing. That is, the writing is painstakingly styled as if it were written within the same universe of the characters... albeit many years in the future. (Those articles are written as if the descendants of the characters are reading an encyclopedia of their own history.) This results in inscrutable articles with tortured tense constructions: still-living characters and even whole continents and planets are referred to in the past tense. Worse, articles which should serve as helpful introductions to newcomers to the content can be meaningless and off-putting. The opposite is done at the Black Company Wiki. Here, it is essentially mandatory for contributors to specify the particular novel (or short story) in which a series of summarized events takes place. This should be done in the leading sentence, with a heading/sub-heading, or both. An example: at the Star Trek wiki Memory Alpha, it is against the rules to write "during the episode All Good Things...". There, such information is relegated to an end note/citation. However, at the Black Company Wiki, this information comes first. Capitalization The Black Company Wiki has a specified capitalization policy to ensure that the titles of our articles are given the same letter case that appears in the text of the Black Company series itself. Visit the Policy page linked above to see the rules and many examples. Images Images should be: *uploaded in .jpg (preferred) or .png format, *marked with the correct selection from the licensing pull-down menu, *given a file name which clearly credits their source and / or their creator, *cropped for content and reduced to avoid excessive file size, and *depicting characters, locations, objects, or scenes directly from the Black Company series itself. Please do not upload images with a non-descriptive "default" file name (such as, a jumble of letters and numbers). Talented fan artwork is welcomed. Categories All articles and images should be categorized. If you are creating a new category, please keep the name concise and, where possible, consistent with the nomenclature of related categories. See for the complete list of this project's categories. Templates All templates must be mobile-friendly. This means visitors using cell phones or tablets should be able to see the same information as a visitor using a desktop computer. Fandom-wide policies There are some policies which apply across all Fandom sites. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Category:Community Category:Policy